Kevin's lust: body lotion
by Kiraloverless
Summary: A number of one-shots that keeps growing. they are in no order right now so maybe I will arrange them into an actual story, but for now they are just a bunch of horny dribbles. Kevin brings home a jar of body lotion. It's mostly how Eddward is reflecting on how well things are. one shot so far. Master Kevin, Slave Eddward. Pizza delivery guy -as reader-
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy

**Setting:** Eddward and Kevin's apartment

**Pairing:** Kevin/Edd

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Gay/Slash/Shonen-Ai/fluff

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci

**Summary:** Eddward uses a body lotion that Kevin had got him, Kevin turns out to be very much into that smell.

Kevin came into the bathroom last night, I had showered and was applying some coco butter to my skin. It was something that Kevin brought home one day asking if I might want to try it. I had already finished putting it on my legs and arms when he had come in I was contemplating the thought of adding some to my thighs.

"Smells nice in here, is that the body lotion?" He asked looking over the small glass jar smelling its contents.

"why yes, I read the label, it contributes to the rain forest by collecting money to buy back more achers. And it's incredibly healthy..eh.. Kevin what are you doing?"

He was crouched down behind me with some lotion on his fingers, rubbing up my thighs and around my bottom, all the way up to the back of my shoulders. It was a strange, embarrassing feeling but it was wonderful and erotic.

Once at my shoulders he spoke softly into my ear

"Then I guess I'll get you more of it"

My hands were flat on the concreate top, gazing with heavy lidded eyes at our reflection in the steamed mirror. I was completely bare, dripping water from my hair, softly biting back the moan just aching in my chest.

"Agh!, ... Kevin please"

I softly begged him, I was weak to his touches and he knew that. A strong grip tightly grouped the cheeks of my bottom as he grind agents me so slowly. I would be driven mad, if he didn't stop and he knew it.

"What are you begging for huh?"

He lightly bit on my shoulder, then stepped away to rid himself of his clothes. I loved the sight of his bare skin in the warm dim light of our bedroom. So I turned around to watch him.

"Why do I get the sneaky suspicion that you got that just for some naughty pleasure?"

The grin in his eyes confermed it.

Pulling me towards him he kissed me deeply, gathering my southern cheeks again, toying with their velocity as he pleased.

"Shower with me?" Kevin pleaded quietly

"But I've already showered Kevin"

"Please" those eyes were impossible to reject.

"Alright then"

It was a trap. There was no showering involved, but filthy sex under the water. Eventually we moved to the bed room and continued there, wet and hot the sheets stuck to us as we moved about them. There must have been something about that smell that turned Kevin into such a lustful beast. Thank goodness it was a weekend otherwise I would have had to skip work!

But it was worth every inch of my aching body to feel that euphoric release. Kevin was kind enough to Pamper me with a breakfast in bed.

It was a perfect weekend.

"Does it hurt very much?" he asked after I had started to eat.

"It hurts in some places, but I don't mind it so much"

He sat beside me drinking his coffee and cutting into his own breakfast. From this angel his hair seamed to glow with the sun light, so beautiful I could stare for hours. 'would it be strange if I told him that? but he watches me sleep... it's the same thing isn't it?'

"You're making that face again"

"Huh? what face?"

"That face you make when you're thinking about something. It worries me because I can't tell if it's a good thing or bad".He seamed concerned, Kevin may be tough on the out side, but he cares a lot about everything, he's sensitive and kind.

"I was thinking that you look beautiful in the morning because your hair reflects nicely from this angle, I apologize for making you worry..." I touched his hand and hoped it would make things better.

"If you're sorry then kiss me?" It was a soft mumble but I definitely heard him say that

"Kevin"

"Hm?" I placed my hand behind his neck and kissed him gently.

It wasn't that he asked for it, but I had felt the urge to be close to him. I let him feel how much I enjoyed his company. God I love kissing him.

"I enjoyed the coco butter very much" I whispered just apart from his lips.

He let out a breath and a soft smile "So did I babe"

He kissed the tip of my fingers, then moved away to take the dishes back to the kitchen. I love a man who's tidy.

I took in a deep breath, It smelled of coco butter and the musky scent of sex. I laid down watched Kevin move about the kitchen wearing nothing at all. I could only feel at piece when he smiled back at me. I smiled closing my eyes, soon feeling a dip in the bed where Kevin had climbed up and laid next to me.

" feel like sleeping?"

"Yes.. just for a little while.

Hold me?"

"Sure babe"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Kevin's Lust  
**Author:** kiraloverless  
**Devient Art Account: ** gallery/  
**Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
**Pairing:** Kevin/Edd (sometimes others)  
**Genre: **Hurt/comfort, Romance, Lust.  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** ?  
**Type of Work: **Bunch of one shots  
**Warnings:** Gay sex  
**Summary:** Eddward misses Kevin while he's away, is caught wearing his clothes when he gets back.

* * *

Eddward's P.O.V

It was Wednesday when I had finally lost all patience, He'd been gone too long already. Kevin wouldn't be home for another two days! I understood he had to work and it wouldn't last but... but , I missed him desperately. While doing the laundry and folding I had slipped into one of Kevin's shirts... even though it was washed and clean I could still clearly make out his scent. I promised to call him when the time came up, since the time difference was only a few hours apart I could call him before bed, after he got back from the office. I called but he didn't answer my call.

"This must have been how he felt when I was away." I whisper to the neatly folded pile of towels on the table.

Before I had realized what happened I woke up to a warm and pleasant feeling. Sweet lips and strong arms engulfed my whole being.

_'I must've fallen alseep'  
_  
"mm..Ke..vin?" It smelled just wonderful.

"Mhm..yeah babe.. it's me"

Those strong hands spread over my chest, tingling and caressing over the valleys of my body till they reached my hips. The lights were out but the city lights gave off a gentle hue of color from the windows, just enough to form a silhouette around the figure of my affections.

We shared a kiss... and another, then another and I had finally stopped missing him, but longed for him all the same.

"You're back early?" I asked.  
"Yeah... I couldn't wait anymore. I needed you so badly." He whispered in my ear, making me quiver at my core.

Even in the dark his eyes were smiling, twinkling.

Kevin was almost impatient, almost as if he needed to breath in the scent of our love making to survive. Nearly every kiss and thrust demanded my very being into submission. Somewhere in the haze of the night I noticed a large bandage over his shoulder, there must have been an open cut there, it must have hurt him to be holding up my weight, but I couldn't get enough of his girth being driving vigorously into the depths of my insides. Every breath we shared was quick, hot and tainted with love whispers.

"does it hurt you .. aghh .. very much?" I asked, sweating bodies slowly causing the bandage's adhesives to separate from his heated wet skin.

"Yeah, but .. I really need you right now!" he answered not slowing down in the slightest.

Kevin's words claimed my lips again and again until we passed out at the break of dawn, spent and exhausted.

By the time I woke up the next morning .. no afternoon ... I was nearly lost in a gaze of green.

"Watching me sleep again?"

Again I loved how the sun would seam to form a halo of red around Kevin's head. I moved to cuddle to his chest, feeling and remembering just how much sex we had last night... there would be a while before I would be going anywhere.

"You ok babe?"he whispered.  
"Mmm sore, but otherwise ... just fine. "

"Just fine?"

" No! I mean, it was wonderful, amazing ..  
How do you feel?" I asked, he loved to tease me in such ways.

He he winced when I asked him that, touching the bandage, he hissed as his body jerked forward.

"I think ... The stitches might have come undone or something."

"Let me get the first aid kit, and I'll take a look. Don't move" I was a little worried, we probably should get him to a doctor but I wanted to ease the pain first if I could. It turned out two of the four stitches had indeed had come undone. I was able to clean it, and put a fresh bandage over it, but just barely.

"It looks really bad. It's just a temporary patch, let's get you to a hospital ok?" Kevin was smiling at me through the reflection on the dresser mirror he was standing at, I stood behind him looking over his shoulder. When I caught his eyes it looked so perfect the way we were paired, framed together.

"Have I ever told you you look sexiest when you wear my clothes Edd?"

I kissed his shoulder, "Yes, you made that clear last night. Now let's get going hm?"

Kevin's large hand held my slender left hand over his wounded shoulder, looking back at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"I love you, you know that right?" His voice was low and calm, it made my heart flutter a little.

"Of course, and I love you as well."

It felt a little out of place; the atmosphere ... I cleared my throat to break out of our little world.  
"Shall we?"

Once we got to the hospital I held Kevin's hand as he squeezed tightly while the nurse re stitched him up properly.

"You never told me what happened." I asked him in an attempt to distract him from the needle and thread in the nurse's hands.

Kevins hands loosened while his gaze relaxed a little.

"You're probably gonna laugh but, I slipped getting off my bike, I parked a little too close to a lamp post wearing a tank top and ... Sliced myself on the rusty thing. It hurt like a bitch, but the shot I had to take scared the living shit out of me! I wished you were there, so I had to come back." he kissed my hand just before the nurse had finished applying the bandage.

"You've always been afraid of needles, even as a child."

"Yeah, Eddy was such a dork!" I giggled at the childhood memory.

He stood, gathered his jacket and we left.

The next day, Friday when I woke up Kevin was not watching me sleep, but he was in the kitchen making breakfast, topless. Flawless strong back muscles flexing beautifully, with the exception of the bandage, he is a real stud.

.."stud? Really Eddward? Could you just not be so creepy" I mumbled to myself in embarrassment sitting up to slip into my pajama bottoms. Making my way to join him in the kitchen.

"Good morning Kevin" I hugged him from behind, lightly kissed the space between his shoulder blades. He leaned into my touch and hummed softly.

"Hmmm hey babe." a subtle kiss, gentle smile, a bent knee.

"Kevin?"

I thought his shoulder was hurting him but when he held my hand I had suddenly forgotten to understand the words from his mouth.

"Eddward Marian Vincent, will you marry me?" He asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
**Setting:** Eddward and Kevin's apartment  
**Pairing:** Kevin/Edd  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Yaoi/Gay/Slash/Shonen-Ai/ slave trade/ rape  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci  
**Summary:** Eddward and Kevin meet in a much deferent setting than the actual story. Edd is a slave being sold, Kevin buys him and has his way with him. mostly plotless -so far-

In a dark dingy corridor he walked, following where ever the chain was leading him. Both hands held above his head attached to some mechanical leading device to the celling. He was barely awake or aware of what was happening.  
Finally he reached an opening much like an arena, it was bright and circular, windows with balcony spaces all facing him concealed people behind dark stained glass no doubt.  
The air was cold and hot at the same time. Sweat rolled down his body joining as a small river at the crack of his ass, which at the moment was only barely covered in a black leather excuse for underwear, it hugged his thighs and ass cheeks provocatively only barely holding back his cock and balls within the tight confinement. As was the rest of his leather clad body, it held him in straps exposing his chest down to his navel, attached to the straps at his thigh was a bright yellow wire leading to a small device embedded deep into his tight ass making it hard to walk normally without the need to air hump in hopes of release.

"Our last item is a 19 year old male, caucation, black hair, blue eyes and a virgin, save for the little device between his legs. He's very fair and doesn't shy away from being vocal. He's a bit wild but you won't be disappointed once you break him. We'll start the bidding at 2,500"

The loud sudden bursts of buzzers went off one after the other with random numbers flashing in red over the glasses around him. Bids were getting higher and higher, 5,000, 7,300, 8,000.

"8000 going once, going twice"

"15,000" the last buzz erupted longer.  
"15,000! Going once, going twice, sold to window 13! Thank you ladies and gentle men for attending this evening. All items have been closed for the evening, please enjoy your perches and come back soon"

The lights died out, a bustling of people's voices could be heard as they left their seats. The device began to retreat the way they had come forcing him to trip over his own feet but managed to stand again.

"Wait, bring him to me" a voice called out, echoing through the inclosed area. Unlocked and being led towards window 13 he looked over to the open sliding door as he was unlatched and lead inside by a slender staff member.

"Would that be all Sir?" the masked member asked.

"Yes, any belongings, or documents to seal my purchase?" The strander asked, taking a good look at the slender boy.

The man who seamed to be the buyer was very handsome, green eyes red hair and athletic build. He was dressed in a black suite, jacket over the arm rest, two buttons undone and his hair seamed sleeked back with the exception of a few strands making their own stand, the sleeves of his shirt were neatly rolled up to his forearm. The ravenate took the time too look over the red head. Said person was also admiring his new perches. Stroking his hand over the painful bulge being forced by the sex toy, leading the boy to gasp out a helpless whimper.

"You really are a beauty aren't you?" The man's voice was smooth and silky, heavy with the Irish accent altered by a New Yorkers atmosphere.

"This looks painful"

Pulling the small teen into his lap he continued to stroke and caress his body reaching back to find the offending sex toy and take control of it.

A strangled series of moans slipped between his parted lips

"oh lord have mercy .. Please don't touch that!" He begged convulsing uncontrollably to the man's touch.

Curling himself trying to contain his very horny body while the man adjusted himself to release himself of his pants just enough to pull out his hardened member, rubbing gently agents the inside of the boy's thighs, earning a few gasps of pleasure.

"First I'll fuck you senseless, then we can go." He said agents his ear slipping his fingers through the leather straps to pull down the whole arrangement of provocative sex attire. He gripped the back of the seat tightly as his very sensitive body was being gently manhandled.

"Spread your legs this way. It will hurt less if you just relax"

After an agonizing five minutes of nothing but the mans larger fingers probing him he began to beg.

"please ... Inside me...aghh ahh ... ah!. "He begged softly between heavy breaths and bucking his hips twords those fingers.

"My name is Kevin, and your name is?"He slowly curved his fingers to drag along the poor boy's prostatic bundle, causing him to push back and moan the most expressive feeling of pleaser the man had ever heard.

After a moment the dark haired boy chocked out in a trembling voice, "Eddward! My name is Eddward ... Aaghh, please .. Yes! Mmmm" biting down on his lip so as to quite himself he was failing miserably.

Watching the way he restrained himself so much was not attractive at all.

"Don't do that, I like the way you sound. What is it you're begging for?"

The boy leaned forward to stroke the read head's stiff member, stroking it gently while desperately bucking for release, his blue eyes begged in silent words his need to be impaled, but too shy and embarrassed to ask.

"Mmm, you want this? Suck it, I'll keep this for now"

It was the controller to the vibrator still inside his tight ass, it was turned up slightly while he was forced down to his knees to crouch between the man's legs, only inches away from a large weeping cock from his lips. It was rigid, veins pulsed around it pumping a healthy amount of blood through the organ. It was taken into his hands first, stroking it a little before he licked at the tip.

"Have you ever done this to a man before?" fingers caressed the side of his head, brushing back to dark tangled locks to reveal a scar at the top of his scalp.

The boy nodded, "I was sometimes forced to by the bullies in our school." He sucked in the head of it, then began to take it all. Sucking down the warm pulsing Organ eliciting sounds of satisfaction from his new master. As he sucked more roughly the red head's hands tightened in his hair. He began to think hard as he sucked, taking the pre cum that escaped in the heated friction. He couldn't deny the fact that this man was his new master. Sold into sextual slavery and being kidnapped from home. And that this man was in fact young enough to be around his age. The questions rose the surface of his mind, what is a young man like him doing in a place like this? And most importantly; was his plan to escape slavery still applicable? In other words, did he really want to get away from a man like this? He seamed to be kind enough... But slavery was still slavery.

He was forcefully pulled away and pulled up to straddle the man's waste, being pushed down onto the hardened cock sliding into him forcing the vibrator even deeper. It set a fast pace of fucking the poor boys ass, fusing together their hips to meet in a harsh pounding where the head of Kevin's cock hammered his prostate.

Loud, needy cries of pain and pleasure tumbled from the boys lips as his own cock bobbed leaking endlessly with pre cum over Kevin's six pack abs.  
They moaned together, letting their heat lead them to the unforgiving release they were vigorously striving to achieve.

"God you're so fucking tight!" Kevin's grip was tight, biting on Eddward's chest and neck an slowly sunk in deeper.

The he wooden chair creaked with the forceful shifting of weight mixing with the high pitched cries and whimpers of Eddward.

"oooohh... Uggghhh it hurts mmmm .. "

His new master had both strong hands tightly gripping his slender waste, forcing his ass apart to take in his whole girth. Swearing he'd never fucked anyone and felt this good before, holding a strange look of glazed over gaze through his beautiful green eyes made Eddward feel ashamed, as though what he was doing was very very wrong. But he was falling in love with this man. Something about the way he handled him was much kinder than the people who kidnapped him.  
Was it wrong to love your capture? To secretly need this stranger as badly as his body needed him right now?

Pain welled from a tearing feeling in his ass, it Burned sending a heat through his entire body to stop!

"Please .. Stop, it hurts too much.. Mm please..please .. stop!"

Kevin slowed his thrusts, speaking slowly "I won't stop, but I promise you it will feel better soon, just bear with it a little more."

Tears streamed down the boy's face as it was hurting, but was less forced at the new pace. Soon their pace picked up again, every time his was forced down the walls of his ass were forced apart, allowing the large cock to pound agents the spot that made him see white again, again and again. The pain was still there, accompanied by a sleek wet feeling easing their friction. It was blood, alarmed by the sight Eddward tried to pull away but only hurt himself more as he was being held down by him.

Without stopping or slowing down Eddward was fucked thoroughly, cumming a number of times before he had eventually passed out. Kevin had cum a few times as well, filling his last load into the tight ass before carefully pulling the limp boy off of his cock, tugging the yellow sex toy out gently. Watching his thick seed seep through the puckered hole and drip down over Eddward's legs, shining in the low light. The sight alone made him cum once more stroking out the orgasim in his hand gripping tightly to the unconscious figure in his lap.

Taking a few moments to hold the slender body to his chest while heavily breathing, letting his head rest back smiling up at the ceiling in a low chuckle. Piece by piece the leather straps and articles of 'clothing' were discarded, now Eddward was completely bare, The red head wrapped his suite jacket to cover the pale shivering body.

Calling for assistance and leaving in his car, the driver placed the sleeping naked boy in the back seat, over Kevin's lap. Along with a package of Eddward's belongings.

The driver, Aware that Kevin and this new stranger were completely fucked out, he drove them back to Kevin's apartment.

Gentle hands stroked the boy's head. A tired smirk on his face. Watching the street lights go by while he though of his younger years. He was glad that he found him.

"It's too bad you don't remember me double d." He whispered softly watching the buildings go by.

"Maybe be in the morning things would be more clear, once the drugs had left your system."  
He bent low slightly to kiss the tips of his fingers, infolding his fingers with his own.

"I'll make sure you don't forget me this time"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Kevin's Lust: Reader with a little turn of events  
**Author:** kiraloverless  
** Account: ** u/6023476/  
**Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
**Setting:** Kevin's apartment  
**Pairing:** Kevin/Edd/ Male reader  
**Genre: **  
**Rating: **M for sexual themes  
**Chapters:** x  
**Type of Work:** One Shot  
**Status:** Completed  
**Warnings:** Plotless sex, threesome  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci

Reader's POV: 

I came up to the same address on Friday nights in this apartment building on 8th. Two guys live here and I think they are a gay couple. One of them is really skinny and has a baby face with blue eyes. He's usually the one to open the door, but tonight it was the other guy who answered. He was shirtless, had red hair, black short briefs and a smug look in his eyes as he thoroughly looked over me.

"Well, fuck me if ya ain't a hotty yourself" he greeted as I handed him the pizza and extra cheesy fries not sure where to lay my eyes or how to respond.

"That's two large Pizzas, extra cheesy fries. 28 dollars and 25 cents sir" He asked me to wait a second till he came back few the money.  
I looked into the apartment behind him to find the other guy laying on the couch, he was tied up in leather straps and hand cuffs held his legs spread apart. "Ah! Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you"

"Wanna join in? I've seen how you look at him. You got a thing for pretty boys?" He replied opening the door wide to let me in. My eyes were glued to the other guy's naked flesh, slender pale legs exposing a very hard leaking erection, his eyes were glazed and held a begging expression onto his features. I was startled jumping slightly when a whisper followed a slight push. "Don't just stand there, he's begging for ya" green eyes narrowed like a lion watching it's prey pressing me to do it.

I looked back at the dark haired guy thinking about it. I did kinda have a thing for him, he was nice and tipped me more then the other guys, also I've never been invited to a threesome.

"Is it really ok? I mean I've never done this before, don't wanna get in the way or anything" I said stepping back to find the door locked. Another whisper to my ear "C'mon, fuck him. I know you want to." I looked to my side square into those green eyes again. He was really serious. He had his hands on my croch, squeezing me hard.

Soon I had stripped my uniform and positioned myself close to the other. He ordered the other to suck his fingers, two hands guiding me into place. "You fuck him, and I'll fuck you" sliding the now soaked digits inside my ass forcing them to the knuckles. Spreading me wide a tad bit rougher than I would have liked.

I didn't know their names until the dark haired one called out "Kavin" as I forced my length into him. Leaning into him I could have lost all control at the sexy sounds he was making. Lips parted gasping for breath, he felt flustered and I loved it. Around his neck was a leather collar with a silver plate engraved 'Property of Kevin Barr'.

'Was this some kind of cosplay, S&amp;M or ... Was this guy an actual slave?' My thoughts ran wild with the possibilities. And then a sharp pain cought me off guard, he had shoved his cock inside my ass. Very soon the three of us were rocking into a quick rhythm. Kevin would thrust forward pushing me to also thrust into the other guy's tight wet hole. The sounds he made were pure sexy, it was high pitched and desperate like a woman's. He would beg for more like a chant again and a gain. His skinny pale arms grabbing on tightly to the couch.

Behind me Kavin held firmly onto my hips, driving his thick cock deep to strik fire to my core, so roughly and animalistic. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as it was so damn good, my hips thrusted on their own, trapped between a wonderful embracing beauty and a forceful hunk of muscle. Between them both I felt my heart pounding, blood rushing through my body and air pumping through my lungs. We were all connected by heat, and a need to release, to be even closer.

Cold steal chains clanked together when slender hands made their way around my neck to pull me down to a demanding kiss. Sweet, passionate and innocent. I've never felt a kiss like that before. A sharp thrust into me and I could barely see anything but white, my arm was twisted behind my back a growl to my left ear.

"I didn't say you could kiss him"

Our pace sped up, we were so close to the edge. But I was lost in those blue eyes. I would have preferred to go real slow with a guy like this but the little bit of pain I was forcing into him brought out a really lewd part of this guy I crushed on.

"Oh god.. you're so hot" I whispered hoping the other guy wouldn't hear me. My legs were about to give out, shaking from the way over stimulation and friction going on.

Inside me warm seed spilled, causing every nerve in my body to tingle and burn, without warning the dark haired guy had cum clamping down so tightly around me forcing me to still my movement and spill over the edge. I swear I have never heard a guy gasp out so sexy like that before, and I had watched A LOT of porno's.

They must have cum together a dozen times before that. It was massively satisfying to feel them cling to my body until our after glow passed, their voices were soft now but I could still hear the echoes of our skins slapping and three voices grunting in frustration off the walls ringing in my ears. When I could see pass the fog of pleasure heavy lided eyes greeted me as I pulled out as gently as possible.

"Babe are you ok?" Kevin's question was clearly directed to the dark haired male beneath me. As he smiled back to him I felt an emptiness while the former pulled out of my now soar body. It caused me to shudder, not just from the feeling of holding a stranger's seed inside me, but feeling how this couple really did care for each other, even with the presence of a third wheel.

"I'm... I'm perfectly fine Kevin..." The dark haired guy tried to talk between heavy breaths. He was completely red, his chest and shoulders were so slender I was afraid I'd crush him with my weight.

My legs were weak and wobbly while I dressed and made my way out. "Come back next time if you want to go for another round" called Kevin as the dark haired guy watched me go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Kevin's Lust : Thigh Jewlery  
**Author:** kiraloverless  
**Account:** u/6023476/k…  
**Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy**  
Setting:** Apartment  
**Pairing:** Kevin/Edd  
**Genre: **Hurt/comfort, suggested sex  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** I dunno man!  
**Type of Work:** Random chapter of collected one shots.  
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Warnings:** Gay sex, suicidal, angst and emotional triggers?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Edd n Eddy belongs to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci, Nat belongs to c2ndyac1d

Edd answers the door wearing one of his lacy panties and thigh jewelry, aready dripping wet and ready for the red head to take him.

Kevin come home and is passionately kissed by the dark haired man he lives with. Lost in their kiss they tangle their fingers together. Kevin pulls away to gently cough and introduce their guest.

"Edd, um we cave company"

Realizing that someone had been watching their affectionate display he blushed a deep crimson red embarrassed.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't know someone else was here."

Kevin had taken off his jacket to cover him up and whispered gently in his ear. "It's ok babe, go put some clothes on, we can finish this later" offering a gentle smile.

Later Edd joins them in the living room setting down a few drinks, introducing himself and apologizing again before sitting down near Kevin on the love seat.

The guest was a teal haired mischiefs looking young man with a gold earring in a dark suit without a tie and two buttons on his white shirt undone. He laughed out loud and slapped his knee "Kevin is a lucky man, please don't be embarrassed. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's nice to meet you, my name Is Dr. Goldberg. I'm Kevin's friend and I'm a psychiatrist, Kevin's asked me to come and have a little chat with you if that's ok?"

Edd looked over to Kevin with a look saying _'what's going on?' _with his eyes.

"Chat about what?" he asked the man.

"About the time you spent abducted, what happened to you."

"Why?" he asked a little shocked

"Because Kevin is concerned about you, what you went through was a very terrible and horrible. No one should have ever been treated that way. I want to help you, if you'll let me. Isn't that right Kevin?" he had turned very series on a dime.

Edd looked over to the red head again, disbelief and worry in his eyes pleading for him not to let this be happening.

Kevin turned to him and offered a gentle smile, holding his hand to kiss the back of it. "Yeah, that's true. I love him so much that I can't just stand by and do nothing to help him get better."

They looked at Edd waiting for his response, which came in the form of him pulling his hand away then leaving the living room to lock himself in the bedroom.

Dr. Goldberg let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I really had hoped he'd give me chance."

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry for dragging you all the way over for nothing. I expected him to not want to talk, I guess." Kevin stated. They stood heading towards the front door.

"It'll be hard for him to open up to a stranger, maybe he'll change his mind, give him my card and let's hope for the best." Dr. Goldberg said, putting on his coat and waving goodbye to his friend.

Later that night Edd was quit and closed off.

"Babe what's the matter?" Kevin asked

"We talked about maybe getting help but I didn't think you'd just decide to bring someone in so soon. You didn't tell me about this."

"I'm sorry about not saying anything, but I thought that the sooner the better and when we did talk about getting help you seamed to be against it and I thought you'd say 'no' if I had told you that a friend of mine would be coming over to talk to you about when you were kidnapped, slaved and raped." Kevin paused, his words were a little too sarcastic deciding to change his tone.

"Look, I know it's hard to face but I just want to help you."

Edd reclined further into a ball shape on the couch as tears streamed down his face. Feeling ashamed, disgusted and horrible. "I wish I would just die, why do you have to bother your self with me any way?" Edd mumbeled.

Kevin felt his heart tighten painfully.

Forcing himself in between Edd's limbs curling his body around him in a tight hug.

"That's really selfish and hurtful of you to say. I love you and I want you be happy and live with me forever. Don't talk about dying, I'd be sad if something happened to you Edd. I don't 'bother' my self with you, I've always loved you and I actually found you alive, never mind in a place like that, I was so happy. I thought I have a chance to see his smile again, he'd not dead.' " Kevin's words were sincere, he was kind with his words, kind with his gentle kisses on Eddward's tear stained face.

Oh how sweet was love, from a person who loves another no matter how defiled and broken one could be.

Edd sobbed, cried and held onto him tightly, trembling and falling apart. He was ashamed of what he said, causing so much grief for the one who cared about his existence.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry … I love you Kevin… so much… Please don't be sad and worried about me … I won't say things like that anymore… I promise."

Kevin held him tightly, letting the tears fall silently for a long while. He would be fine just holding him like this forever.

It was nearly one in the morning when Edd has stopped crying, laying down because he had a headache, wondering how he had been dragged through hell only to be pulled out of it by a man who loved him so dearly. Did he deserve such love?

Guilt and shame still lingered in the air. The red head had wondered off some where into the apartment working on a document on his laptop, he could tell by the light tapping of the keyboard as some unknown words were being formed. Eddward lay silently thinking about his suicide attempts.

To be completely honest he just felt disappointed in himself, thinking that dying would solve his problems. He loved Kevin, if he were to kill himself he wouldn't be able to kiss him, hold him and make love to him anymore. That was a problem, he wouldn't be able to solve by dying, actually there would be a number of things he would miss. It was his live, he had the right to want those things and many more.

The numbing pain in his head receding allowing him to think more clearly and find resolve and determination to live a life he'd be damn well proud of. A life he would work hard to set in stone and keep Kevin in his life forever. To hell with the past, he wanted a future where he could live happy and sane.

_'__Yes… sanity…. Even though I'm crazy in love with a man who bought me as a slave, to live with him as a free man. Am I sane though? I don't really give a damn as long as I'm happy' _

After a little while he stood and made his way to find Kevin, working on something he couldn't see. Standing in the door way he called out "I'll see the psychiatrist. But I'm not taking any drugs or anything like that." He said.

Kevin smiled a little and nodded "As long as you're willing to talk about your problems, that's a big step in the right direction. Come're babe." He beckoned, offering a space on his lap.

Edd came to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulder's kissing and biting his lips.

After a few minutes of heavy petting Kevin's hands had wondered to his thighs, squeezing a little in memory of the sexy laced panties and shiny chained jewelry that he had answered the door in, causing his groin to ache and stiffen.

"You promised we'd finish what we started later" Edd whispered tightly tugging on his hair biting his lips impatiently.

"Did I say that?" Kevin teased. He loved when his dark haired love got rough with him, nothing on god's green earth turned him on more than a sassy Eddward who would do what ever it took to get what he wanted.

Edd moaned a whispered shudder in his ear "Damn it Kevin…por favour, fuck me like the bitch I know you want me to be. Make me scream and I'll be a good boy forever!" he purred.

The red head only had so much time to close the laptop and set it on the ground before the tangled couple made it to the living room couch, making it their naughty breeding nest.

Morning eventually calmed the two, sunlight revealing the dark hickies and bite marks scattered over pale skin.

The couch was just enough to cradle the two, the faux fur blanket covered their spent aching bodies as they whispered sweet nothing to each other.

Eddward promised to wear thigh jewelry on a special occasion sometime in the near future.

While Kevin vowed to never let his lover feel anything but loved and cared forever again.


End file.
